Crepes should be thin and as free of holes as possible. It is not possible with ordinary pan frying to make crepes as thin and hole free as desired.
There is also a variety of equipment for making pastries and the like which dip a heating element into a receptacle. Equipment of this general character is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,543,380, 2,962,985, 1,949,862, 1,781,441 and 2,786,430. Although a carefully controlled dipping process can reduce the holes in the crepe, these patented constructions do not provide the results desired. Moreover, if the dipping process is not carefully carried out, then bubbles are formed in the batter which adheres to the heating element and this, of course, provides holes in the crepe.